


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Zsaszmask Fluff [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: IT., M/M, Movie Night, Roman deicides to be brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman has a particularly horrible day, and Victor tries to make it better.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Zsaszmask Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Drabble

Roman had been tense all day. He woke up in the mood, growling lowly at everyone he came to face. So when Victor suggested they watch a movie, he happily accepted. They sat on the couch, popcorn on the table and a bottle of whiskey in between them. Victor scrolled through the list, reading each description closely.

“ _ Isn’t This Romantic _ ?” He suggested, eyes glancing at Roman. The other’s face curled up into a sneer.

“We watched that already..” He grumped, leaning his head back. Victor continued his search for the perfect movie.

“How about  _ Oceans 8 _ ??” Victor knew it was a bad suggestion the second the words left his lips.

“After what happened with those bitches?” He was referring to Harley and her newest gang. They had nearly killed them, shooting Victor in the neck and attempting to blow up Roman. Ah, good times. “They nearly killed us, baby!” Roman scooted closer, nuzzling his cheek on Victor’s shoulder. Victor sighed, continuing with the scrolling. Roman suddenly perked up, and made him go back to spaces.

The title stared back at him. And he looked at Roman concernedly.

“ _ It _ ? Oh baby it’s a good suggestion, but are you sure you're up for that tonight?” But Roman’s smile was wide, Victor knew he was gonna lose this one.

“Oh...Alright.”

~~

That was the biggest mistake Victor ever made. By the end, Roman was whimpering, curled in his lap with his head buried against his neck. “W-w-w-why would a-a-a demonic c-c-clown..Why?!” He whimpered.

Victor rubbed Roman’s back, gently shushing him. “Shh...shh….Baby, your ok...A movie can’t hurt you…” He turned off the TV, sending the room into darkness. Roman yelled, and instinctively wrapped his arms around Victor. The assassin sighed, standing as he picked up the lighter male. It always amazed him how light Roman was, despite his height. Roman easily slipped his legs around Victor’s waist, holding on for dear life.

“I told ya... _ It _ was not the movie to watch.” Victor joked, making Roman growl. “So maybe we shouldn’t  _ clown  _ around with our choices.”

“Fuck you.


End file.
